User devices, these days are capable of multi-tasking. Users can log in to the web using World Wide Web that requires data services, chat on the go that requires cellular connections, exchange data using short wireless data transfer protocols like Bluetooth, Near Field Communication (NFC) etc. and also collect location information through GPS etc. All these tasks are possible when the user device has the capability of communicating efficiently. For efficient communication, the most basic part required is an antenna. The antenna radiates and receives information. For every type of communication, a different antenna is required.
Since the user devices are capable of carrying out multiple communication protocols at a time, therefore, for such a requirement and functionality the user devices are provided with multiple antennas. There are many antennas such as Bluetooth, GPS, Wi-Fi, 4G, 5G, NFC, RFID, millimeter wave application in 60 GHz or above, etc. that are built within the user devices.
However, the presence of so many antennas requires space. Since there are so many antennas embedded, they occupy much of the space in the user devices. Also, day by day, the size of the user devices is also decreasing. Antennas with other components like battery and LCD display are packed very close together. This tends to affect the functioning of the antennas due to interference from other components. Furthermore, these products are to be used in very close proximity to human body parts such as the arm, head, pockets, etc. This further, seriously affects the performance of the antenna.
Therefore, there is a need for an efficient solution to solve the above-mentioned problems of the antennas.